


Sounds of Spring

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Spring, Spring Cleaning, they're hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Akaashi spends the day cleaning and is completely exhausted. Queue Bokuto being the best boyfriend ever and caring for him afterwards.Basically just disgusting fluff that features them being so in love you might be sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long but here's my first Bokuaka fic! I wrote this in class when I was really bored and craving fluff so here's the product of me not understanding anything in science. 
> 
> (Also I just wanted to thank you all so much for the lovely comments on my other fics. Like??? What did I do to deserve this?? You guys are the best!)

It’s days like these that Akaashi loves the most: the not quite coldness at the very beginning of Spring. The open window brings in the _drip-drip-drip_ of icicles melting off the roof and the chirps of birds, carried on a cool breeze. As much as he dislikes it normally, Akaashi actually thoroughly enjoys annual Spring Cleaning. There’s just something about getting rid of all the clutter that’s been accumulated over the year and the complete lack of dust everywhere that makes him feel… r _efreshed_.

That said, it also tires him out so much that after a long day of dusting, mopping, and clearing, he’s completely, 100% exhausted. He collapses onto the couch filled to the brink with fatigue and closes his eyes. _Just for a minute._

 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knows, there are gentle hands massaging the muscles of his aching back. Releasing a quiet groan, he melts into the familiar touch. A tender kiss is pressed to the nape of his neck and he smiles sleepily, turning onto his back to look up at his lover.

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty,” grins Bokuto before leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. Akaashi smiles into the embrace, lifting a tired arm to run his fingers through the mess of black and silver hair.

“Food,” he hums against his lips and Bokuto chuckles good-naturedly.

“Don’t worry babe. I’ve already ordered pizza and everything. Should be here any minute now,” he says before getting up. “Just rest, okay? I’ve got it covered.”

Akaashi wants to protest, to get up and help out somehow, but already, he can feel himself falling inescapably back into sleep.

 

The wafting smell of pizza grease drags him awake. Sitting up and groggily rubbing his eyes, he sees that Bokuto has set a sheet on the coffee table and laid plates and napkins on it. Even though everything is bound to get dirty again within the week, Akaashi appreciates the sentiment. _He’s really going above and beyond today_.

Just then, he walks in, holding a pizza box and drinks. He smiles when he sees Akaashi awake. After putting the food down, he leans to press a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek. “Feel better, honey?”

Bokuto is always affectionate, always eager to give, but at times like these it’s even more obvious. Having always been the more reserved one, Akaashi tends to discourage his displays of affection in public (anything past hand holding or maybe a kiss on the cheek is too much for him), but in private he secretly loves the way Bokuto never fails to show his love. Accepting the kiss with a smile, Akaashi turns his head to capture his lips with his own and grabs a strong arm (the biceps that Bokuto seems to be blessed with will never cease to amaze him) to keep him from moving away. Laughing slightly as he losses his balance, Bokuto somehow manages to fall onto the sofa, and they and up a lightly giggling mess of limbs.

“Koutarou…” murmurs Akaashi absently, more focused on the lines of little kissed being pressed to his face, his neck, his collar bones: anywhere Koutarou can reach from his position right now. He can feel the smile and the pleased hum against his skin and sighs contentedly. They still don’t use given names all that often, even after dating for almost nine years and living together for five. Akaashi has just always been used to calling him Bokuto and he’s never really thought to change it. So when there’s a breath of “Keiji…” into the crook of his neck, he feels a flutter in his stomach. Strange that after so many years, things like this still happen and make him feel like a highschooler all over again.

He pulls him up for another sweet kiss and they stay like that for a while, lazily pressed together and moving almost on instinct.

Eventually Bokuto pulls away when Akaashi’s stomach gives a loud growl. “Somebody’s hungry,” he laughs. “Come on, let’s eat. What movie do you want to watch?”

 

They settle for _My Neighbour Totoro_ , because Akaashi is craving a classic from his childhood, and sit cuddled up eating pizza. Miraculously, Akaashi doesn’t fall asleep, staying awake for the entire movie. _Must have been those naps from before_ , he thinks. When the movie ends he tries to get up to do the dishes, but Bokuto pushes him down and says that he’s done than enough.

“Just let me handle it, yeah? Go have a bath or something: relax. You definitely deserve it.” With a final kiss to his forehead (he’s really liberal with those today - might even be a record), he leaves for the kitchen.

When he hears the sink turn on and the familiar clink of glass, Akaashi stands up and stretches, groaning at the _crick-crack_ of his spine. He debates taking a bath before deciding against it. At this rate, the chance of him actually falling asleep in the water is too high to risk it. Instead, he walks to the bedroom, pulls on one of Bokuto’s old shirts and a pair of sweatpants, and crawls into bed, sighing at the bliss of such comfort. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath. _Cleaning should be considered an Olympic_ _sport_.

A few minutes later, he hears Bokuto walk into the room. There’s a bit of shuffling around and then the bed dips and Akaashi feels him settle down next to him. Curling into Bokuto’s strong chest, he presses a tired kiss to the bottom of his throat. A gentle hand comes up to cradle his face, thumb cradling his cheekbone and fingers playing with his hair. “I love you. So, so much.”

“I hope it’s not just because I cleaned,” Akaashi jokes, relishing in the low rumble of a chuckle in Bokuto’s chest. “I love you, Koutarou,” he adds, just because he can and because it’s so _true_. So true it almost hurts him to think about sometimes.

He wants to say it out loud - tell him just how much he means to him - but the soft caresses on his back and in his hair, the warmth against his chest, the feet tangled with his: all of Koutarou is lulling him gently into sleep. The last thing he remembers is Koutarou’s steady heartbeat in his ears, and the fact that he doesn’t really need to say anything, _because he already knows._

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone thinking: "But cleaning can't make you /that/ tired, let me tell you, my friend (and I say this with the utmost respect) you are wrong. If you think this, then obviously you've never really deep cleaned a house. Even though it's exhausting, I actually highly recommend it, if only for the accomplished feeling of having done something.   
> Anyway, that's all for now!  
> See ya next time pals.


End file.
